


Sueño en Una Noche de Verano

by Twin_Fantasy



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, Friendship/Love, Iran National Team, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet, Sleepiness, Summer Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, yeah i just really wanted to write some team melli fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Fantasy/pseuds/Twin_Fantasy
Summary: “La mejilla de Sardar percibía con completa atención el contacto con el hombro del defensor: la piel en sus brazos se erizaba mientras la mano de Rezaeian los acariciaba, unos ligeros escalofríos recorrían su cuello al escuchar su voz cercana y sus mejillas se enrojecían cuando el mayor había levantado su rostro suavemente.Le miraba con tanto cariño y compasión. Cariño y las mayores ganas de ayudarle que hubiese visto en los últimos días. Deseaba poder agradecerle aquella acción, era un abrazo tan íntimo que parecía algún gesto mayor, pero sus párpados se sentían tan pesados”// O, Sardar no puede dormir en la que podría ser su última noche en Rusia, pero Ramin está ahí. Siempre lo está.





	Sueño en Una Noche de Verano

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, las personas mencionadas no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a sí mismos (y entre ellos xdd). Esto es pura  
> ficción y el objetivo es meramente recreativo.  
> Esto está situado en la noche anterior al partido entre Irám y Portugal en la fase de grupos de Rusia 2018, pero por razones pendejas no lo subí en ese entonces sino hasta ahora xD nunca terminé de revisarlo, pero es mejor ponerlo acá a que se quede en mi teléfono por más tiempo jeje.

Sardar miraba por la ventana como si en el cielo pudiese ver más que lo que físicamente había. Miraba a donde la luna y se preguntaba si el horario coincidiría lo suficiente para que su madre viese esa misma luna en Irán. Miraba el azul hacerse claro al horizonte de Saransk y se preguntaba si podría en algún momento sentirse como en casa. Esto no era Kazán, y sí, era Rusia, pero de algún modo parecía diferente. Estar en la copa mundial se sentía como estar en una cápsula fuera del tiempo y de la tierra; como si todo fuese ahora demasiado grande y desconocido.

Jamás había visto el rostro de la soledad como en ese momento de su vida, y es que a pesar de que sus compañeros estuviesen en el piso de abajo y su técnico a unas habitaciones junto, se sentía como estando en un desierto a media noche. Casi.

No había podido dormir ya dos días, cinco horas de sueño no eran algo sano para una competencia de alto rendimiento, pero es que esa lluvia de pensamientos le causaba frío en las noches y no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. Ese frío en verano jamás lo había sentido en Rusia. No podía descifrar sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera sus propios sentimientos. Asociaba su pesadez con situaciones o momentos, pero no podía poner nombre a esa sensación que venía oprimiendo su pecho desde el inicio del día. Sabía con qué tenía que ver: era la última noche antes del partido contra Portugal. La última noche antes de concluir la fase de grupos de su correspondiente. La última noche de incertidumbre. La última noche en aquello que parecía un sueño agridulce, y tenía tanto sueño esa noche.

Aún así, no podía dormir. Presentía que esta sería otra noche de sólo cinco horas.

Y es que, aunque la copa mundial venía siendo para él un equilibrio entre los mejores y peores días de su vida, reconocía que se debía bastante a su propio desempeño. Si se hubiese esforzado más, si hubiese peleado más el balón, si hubiese cabeceado más abajo; no podría evitar arrepentirse de muchas cosas, pero era el equipo entero quien estaba en aquella situación. Era el tercer partido, la última oportunidad; se trataba de matar o morir al día siguiente. Había prometido, con un firme tecleo y repitiendo las palabras de su técnico “los haremos felices”, a la afición persa. Ahora no sabía reaccionar a sus propios argumentos.

No había visto Instagram en tres días, un record para sí mismo, y es que detrás estaba el que Saeed hubiese puesto una contraseña en la aplicación para prevenirle de verla: no porque desease dejarle incomunicado, sino porque sus compañeros de equipo sabían lo que estaba sucediendo. Saeed, a pesar de ser menor, siempre había estado ahí como una gran sombra. Sentía admiración por lo resiliente que era y cómo trataba de mantenerle con los ánimos arriba, aunque, dada la situación, eso sólo lo hacía todo más incómodo.

Había escuchado accidentalmente la conversación de Carlos Queiroz con uno de sus auxiliares, desde detrás de la puerta de la habitación utilizada como oficina: “Es injusta la cantidad de odio que está recibiendo. Tiene veintitrés años, es sólo un niño” Había dicho el portugués.

Y le ponía en contexto. Su nombre era una tendencia nacional y no por buenas razones. Había visto un par de comentarios en contra incluso de su mera existencia, pero no tenía el valor de culparlos, porque sentía sus actuaciones en los dos partidos pesar sobre su espalda como una gran roca. ¿Cómo iba a revertir eso? Le hacía sentir basura, pero su razón luchaba análogamente recordándole que él era solamente la onceava parte de su equipo. No tenía responsabilidades extraordinarias, y eso era parte del debate: un jugador determinante tenía responsabilidades extraordinarias, ¿Era realmente tan determinante como sus veintitrés goles en selección indicaban?

Eso es lo que deseaba. Eso hubiese querido ser.

Esto era la última noche de calma en este verano. La última noche antes de enfrentar al destino; el Portugal de Cristiano Ronaldo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo esas cosquillas en su garganta se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

La confianza se tambaleaba en su equipo, entre la determinación de sentirse capaces, las condiciones de un mundial de sorpresas y la clara superioridad del equipo europeo. No tenía idea de qué esperar. Deseaba poder prolongar ese instante, esa noche, para siempre. Quería ver una vez más las estrellas de Rusia brillarle de la manera en que lo hacían esta copa mundial.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría antes de volver a sentirse así? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría antes de verse en el ojo del mundo entero? ¿Cuánto antes de tener a estos compañeros diariamente? Iba a extrañar la familia y protección que tenía de ellos. ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Dónde podría agradecerle a Saeed?

Había subido las escaleras a la azotea, donde los seleccionados tenían una piscina y una zona de camastros exclusivos, disponibles hasta la madrugada. Esperaba encontrar a Saeed ahí y agradecerle, decirle que estaba listo para enfrentar las redes sociales, pero el menor no estaba ahí.

La silueta que le daba la espalda, recargado en la orilla de la azotea era, de hecho, la de Rezaeian. Le había escuchado, y sonreído en su dirección una vez haberse girado a verle. Su sonrisa era realmente desconcertante respecto a lo que rodeaba su mente ¿En qué estaba él pensando?

—¡Sardar!

Intentaba contestar con la misma emoción, pero era extraño.

—Hola.

—Hola, ¿Qué tal?

—Uh, todo bien. Estaba buscando a Saeed.

—Saeed… Bueno, él y los demás están jugando FIFA en el tercer piso.

—Oh, vaya. Es que él tiene mi teléfono.

—Uh, no creo que vaya a devolvértelo en este momento. Está haciendo al Real Madrid ganar la Champions League.

Le contagiaba esa sonrisa con el comentario.

—De acuerdo, supongo que será después –Decía caminando hacia él. Ramin siempre era muy amable. Deseaba poder ser tan optimista como él– ¿Por qué no estás con ellos?

—No lo sé… Debe ser un poco por lo que tú tampoco estás allá ¿No?

—Quizás. No lo sé –Decía con simpleza.

—Bueno, quería tomar un poco de aire. Hay una vista muy agradable desde aquí.

—Sí, es cierto. Me gusta la noche aquí en Rusia.

—Es lindo. No se parece a Bélgica pero, no lo sé, siento que a Irán sí.

—Uh…

—Ya sé, no tiene sentido… quizás sólo extrañe un poco allá.

—No, no. Yo también siento eso. Siempre que veo el cielo en las noches, justo antes de la madrugada, creo que se parece al atardecer en Irán –Concordaba con suavidad en la voz–Aunque, ahora que lo dices, puede ser sólo que también extraño estar en casa a veces.

—Madrugada –Recalcaba el mayor.

—Sí...

—Entonces has visto bastante el cielo, ¿No es así?

—Sólo algunas veces. A veces hace mucho frío para dormir.

Contestaba con esa sonrisa de nuevo. Sardar no podía comprender por qué en ese momento le parecía que no podía sostenerle la mirada. Usualmente, Sardar no le veía directamente a los ojos. A veces Ramin le observaba atentamente, pero nunca había considerado mirarle también cuando lo hacía. No como ahora que le tenía a su izquierda en aquel sitio.

—Yo... Voy a sentarme junto a la piscina.–Murmuraba hacia el defensa, sin saber realmente si como un anuncio o una invitación.

—De acuerdo, creo que yo también lo haré.

Sardar entonces se acercaba con una pequeña sonrisa hacia la orilla del agua. La luz azul neón alrededor de esta la hacía ver como una especie de sustancia mágica, y le agradaba la templadez que emanaba de ella. Era relajante.

Ramin había llegado pronto a su lado, acomodando también sus shorts de entrenamiento para sumergir los pies en el agua. Lo hacía viendo hacia los azulejos del fondo, que en un color tornasol parecían reproducir un patrón calmante para ambos. Tenía un par de años de conocerle, pero nunca había entendido por completo a Ramin: siempre parecía sonriente, siempre amable, siempre dispuesto a ofrecer una mano, ¿Acaso no se cansaba de estar de buen humor? ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz con la presión que había sobre el siguiente partido? Estaban a punto de jugarse la vida en aquel mundial, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando esos podían ser sus últimos momentos en lo que habían esperado por meses? Habrían de pasar cuatro años hasta volver a vivir el frío que en este sueño era tan característico. El viento que le traería así los mejores como los peores recuerdos.

Su compañero, sin embargo, parecía ni siquiera notarlo. Movía sus tobillos en el agua y le contagiaba de su humor, incluso cuando no le hablaba con palabras, sino con acciones. A veces ese silencio era bueno, pues no tenía qué ver con incomodidad sino, contrario, con el confort que tenía al conectar de esa manera con él. Como si estuviesen en otro mundo por un segundo.

Y le agradaba. Le gustaba lo bien que se sentía en ese momento y cómo estaba olvidando un poco el estrés que el día entero le había perseguido como una nube gris, la presión dentro de sí. Incluso sentía ligeramente irse el sueño que hace unos momentos hacía caer sus párpados.

No estaban conversando, simplemente llevando miradas intermitentes al fondo de la piscina y al rostro del otro. Y no, aún no le miraba directamente a los ojos, pero lo intentaba. No quería que Ramin notase el modo en que intentaba mantenerse completamente despierto. Quería ir a dormir a su habitación, pero no quería irse de ahí. Oh, y de nuevo ese pensamiento: no quería irse de Rusia con la imagen de que su equipo no había dado su cien por ciento.

Ese pensamiento devolvía su mirada al cielo oscuro de Saransk.

—¿Sardar?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, sí, es sólo… Bueno, el cielo.

—¿Es una bonita noche?

—Sí…

—Hoy no hace mucho frío –Comentaba, dirigiendo eso ojos curiosos como una pregunta– ¿Estás bien?

Suspiraba.

—No. No tanto.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera lo sé –Hablaba cabizbajo. Su atención estaba de nuevo en el azulejo tornasol.

—Te he visto todo el día... un poco perdido. Me preocupa verte así.

—Pero lo hice bien en el entrenamiento.

—No hablo sólo de fútbol. Me preocupa que no estés bien ahora mismo. Quiero que estés bien.

—No sé, es que creo que no puedo. Me he sentido muy extraño estos días.

—¿Tiene que ver con la prensa y las noticias?

—Sí, un poco. No lo sé, creo que podíamos hacer más con España, siento que debimos hacer más. Yo debí hacer más, debí intentarlo más.

—No se trata de tí, todos debimos hacerlo.

—No, pero yo tengo una responsabilidad especial. Yo debí hacerlo mejor, se supone que debí haber hecho más.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Bueno, estoy en la página de FIFA. Se supone que debería ser quien haga algo distinto, como Cristiano o Zlatan.

—No, no, es diferente. Este es tu primer mundial, Sardar. Cristiano o Zlatan tienen diez años más que tú. No tienes las mismas responsabilidades que ellos.

—Pero, si quiero ser como ellos…

—Puedes serlo, pero las cosas tienen que suceder en su momento. Todos tomamos tiempos diferentes para hacer las cosas, y tú sólo tienes veintitrés años y una eliminatoria. Aún no tenemos la experiencia de Cristiano Ronaldo.

—Pero… ¿Entonces por qué las personas están tan molestas conmigo? –En un estado natural no hubiese lanzado esa pregunta, pero el cansancio no le daba para filtrar sus palabras a la perfección

Rezaeian, en cambio, le miraba con un gesto compasivo.

—Porque no lo piensan. Las personas a veces simplemente hablan mientras tú te tomas años pensando una y otra vez las cosas ¿Sabes? Y al final eres tú quien resiente esos comentarios. Hay personas que se dedican a hacer esas críticas, mientras tú tienes que dedicarte a trabajar.

—Creo que estoy haciendo un pésimo trabajo –Contestaba, con tristeza en su tono.

—No es así. Creo que estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Nuestro estilo de juego frente a estos rivales no está diseñado para que anotes, tú lo sabes. Somos un equipo defensivo, damos centros cuando una oportunidad se presenta, no como los hace Isco. Es muy injusto que pretendas compararte con un Cristiano cuando nosotros jugamos como si nos dirigiese Mourinho ¿No crees?

—Sí, supongo –La risa que podía emitir se cargaba de desgano y no era su intención, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Puede que hayas hecho mal tu deber en algún momento, pero Dios sabe que no somos perfectos, y a veces esos momentos pasan en malas situaciones. No tendrías que sentirte mal por ello.

—Pero… No lo sé. Creo que están siendo muy duros conmigo y yo no tengo lo necesario para soportarlo. Me hace sentir mal el pensar que debería ser más fuerte y no lo soy.

—Somos muy jóvenes. En cuatro años no seremos así, ¿Sabes? Vamos a aprender muchas cosas, y la próxima vez ese gol no será fuera de lugar –Le sonreía, tan brillante como si estuviese contándole una gran noticia. Como si pudiese ver el futuro y así estar tan seguro de sus palabras.

Ramin había tomado el momento, además, para rodear su espalda con un brazo y atraerle hacia sí. La mejilla de Sardar percibía con completa atención el contacto con el hombro del defensor: la piel en sus brazos se erizaba mientras la mano de Rezaeian los acariciaba, unos ligeros escalofríos recorrían su cuello al escuchar su voz cercana y sus mejillas se enrojecían cuando el mayor había levantado su rostro suavemente.

Le miraba con tanto cariño y compasión. Cariño y las mayores ganas de ayudarle que hubiese visto en los últimos días. Deseaba poder agradecerle aquella acción, era un abrazo tan íntimo que parecía algún gesto mayor, pero sus párpados se sentían tan pesados que dudaba siquiera poder mantenerle lo suficiente la mirada.

—¿No crees? –Inquiría el mayor, nuevamente.

—Sí…

—Te prometo que seremos mejores, pero sólo quiero que estés bien ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien –Afirmaba, con un bostezo al final– Lo siento... Tengo mucho sueño.

—Está bien, puedo notarlo –Reía– ¿Quieres dormir?

—No, no. Está bien, es sólo... No he podido dormir estos días. No sé, quizás es la presión y el nerviosismo, pero es difícil que me quede dormido. No tendría caso irme a mi habitación.

—¿Entonces prefieres que nos quedemos aquí?

—Sí. Sí, está bien.

En unos momentos Ramin le había acomodado con la espalda sobre su regazo y sosteniendo su nuca con el brazo izquierdo. El rostro de Sardar encontraba comodidad junto al abdomen de su compañero, con los pies húmedos secándose junto a las luces azul neón de piscina y sus ojos mirando ocasionalmente al cielo, si no se encontraban antes con los del defensa. Iluminaba su rostro con esa alegría tan propia de sí, le contagiaba el sentido cómico en la charla; de un momento a otro no tenía intención de evitar que cuidase de él. Y es que sentir su pulgar acariciando el costado de su rostro le llevaba confort: era la posición en que le rodeaba con un brazo y le sostenía en su ragazo, la actitud con la que hacía a eso parecer tan cómodo para ambos. No podía pedir más que la protección y el pequeño y agradable mundo que Ramin le ofrecía en sus brazos.

Las estrellas no eran muy visibles, pero le bastaba con aire fresco y aquella compañía para sentirse bien. De un momento a otro era demasiado tarde: el sueño había ganado la batalla y sus ojos se habían cerrado, mientras el índice del mayor aún dibujaba suaves círculos sobre su pecho.

—Ramin, odio que soy alguien con sentimientos muy débiles –No era capaz de auto controlarse: su palma se condujo automáticamente a la mejilla del otro. Le había hecho mirarle, y con su rostro tan cerca, sólo deseaba mantener la ternura de su mirada confortándole.

Ramin parecía completamente de acuerdo. Con un suave movimiento se había inclinado a dejar un beso sobre su frente.

—Está bien. Está bien, Sardar. Estarás bien –Decía, pausando para besar su frente y mejillas– y todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Sardar suspiraba con los ojos cerrados, y el puño ciñendo la camiseta de su compañero. Esa presión sobre la tela se había aligerado tenuemente cada vez más, mientras Ramin posaba la palma de su mano en el hombro de su compañero. Su intención era transmitir esa tranquilidad: crear aquel momento íntimo en el que no se aprovechaba de la fragilidad de su compañero, no había inmoralidad en sus acciones. Era algo puro. Era el simple momento en que compartían y encontraban reciprocidad a ese verdadero cariño y respeto que se tenían.

No había tomado mucho hasta que esa tranquilidad, bienestar y seguridad se difuminasen en el sueño por el que tanto el cuerpo del menor había rogado en los días anteriores. Ramin no había encontrado prisa en despertarle: era agradable poder sentir el agua en sus pies, el viento en sus hombros y observar a Sardar dormir. Su afecto llegaba entonces a la tranquilidad al saber que estaba descansando, que estaba bien. Y es que en realidad eso era todo lo que buscaba: simplemente quería que Sardar estuviese bien.

Y así habían pasado un tiempo. No le importaba quedarse ahí, y era una acción que felizmente quería hacer por él y por sí mismo. Por el bienestar que le hacía sentir estar a su lado y ayudarle, encontrar maneras de ofrecer su afecto. Había aprendido de Dios el amor, y vaya que amaba a Sardar. No sentía la necesidad de ahondar en qué manera.

La primera hora quedó atrás, la luna se encontraba en un punto casi intermedio entre la media noche y el crepúsculo matutino. Debían ser las dos de la mañana, aproximadamente, y lo único que acompañaba al sonido del viento era aquella música proveniente de la calle y el respirar de Azmoun.

Ramin hubiese preferido no despertarle y quedarse ahí toda la noche, pero sabía que los cuartos serían revisados a las tres de la mañana y tanto él como su compañero debían estar en las habitaciones. Por eso había preferido ahorrarse el hablar de más: tenía que llevarlo abajo, eran de la misma estatura, aunque Ramin superaba en fuerza a Sardar, por lo que con poco esfuerzo le había levantado del suelo para poder así llevarle en sus brazos a la habitación.

Apenas había pensado en algo más que no fuese cuidar de Sardar en toda la noche, e incluso mientras su pies descalzos recorrían la alfombra de aquellos pasillos, aún no sacaba de su mente al menor. A su piel peculiarmente pálida, al cabello cayendo sobre su frente. Había mucho en él que jamás había encontrado la oportunidad de tener tan cerca y ahora no quería dejarlo ir.

Por fin, por una noche, podía compartir un tiempo lo más íntimo que jamás antes hubiese tenido con él. No quería que terminase aquella experiencia. No quería esperar tres meses hasta verle de nuevo. Y no quería regresar tan rápido a Bélgica si él estaría en Rusia.

En ese momento, realmente hubiese deseado que la copa mundial fuese eterna...

Apenas haberle acomodado en la cama, su primera acción era cobijarle y cubrir con otra sábana sus pies húmedos. No había resultado el ordenar la tela sobre él sin que Sardar notase su presencia. Una mano colocándose suavemente sobre la suya le había detenido.

—No te vayas... –El murmullo desde los labios del menor era, sin embargo, muy claro. Jamás había escuchado algo más enternecedor.

—Me tengo que ir.

—No te vayas, por favor.

—Pasarán a revisar las habitaciones en un rato. No puedo quedarme aquí, Sardar, la otra cama es de Saeed.

—Quédate aquí, conmigo –Le había tomado por la muñeca, sólo para atraerle así al sitio que quería mostrarle junto a él. El espacio en la cama era suficiente para ambos. Con ojos somnolientos y esperanzados, Sardar levantaba la sábana para dejarle entrar– Por favor. No quiero que te vayas.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme.

—Quédate conmigo. Te necesito.

Le tomaba un momento por lo ridículo que era tomar la decisión de quedarse, a sabiendas de que tenía una habitación propia, que se arriesgaba a la posibilidad de ser enviado a su dormitorio en cuanto la revisión tuviese lugar. Podía o no suceder aquello, y aunque regresar a su habitación no sería problema de ser necesario, sí era innecesario dormir para quizás ser despertado unos minutos después. Era una elección que no tenía necesidad de tomar, una opción y nada más, pero es que esos ojos color miel le pedían de la manera más sincera quedarse.

Esa voz, con el corazón en la mano, le llamaba. Y no podía negarse a eso ni siquiera pensando en las peores consecuencias.

—De acuerdo. Yo también te necesito hoy.

Y necesitaba darle ese sueño que su compañero debía tener en la noche más importante de ese verano. Necesitaba sentir el alivio que habían encontrado toda la noche hasta ahora. Prefería no pensar en lo que pasaría después para concentrarse en ese bienestar tan peculiar.

Los brazos de ambos encontraban el camino a un abrazo, en que la respiración del delantero terminaba frente al rostro de su compañero. Nunca hubiese encontrado en una posición más cariño que el que sentía en aquel momento, de su compañero a sí y viceversa. Así es como habían dormido un par de minutos después de aquello, como sus consciencias se habían apagado de a poco y como el calor entre ambos había regulado la temperatura de aquella ventosa madrugada. Habían olvidado a Cristiano Ronaldo, a la prensa iraní, incluso a la revisión de madrugada.

Era la última noche antes de su último partido en fase de grupos ¿Qué más podía temer, que perder al día siguiente?

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, decía xd este one shot ha estado en mi teléfono por casi un año y necesitaba ponerlo acá antes de que se me perdiera jaja  
> Los últimos cambios que le hice fueron en enero y no sé qué pasó porque yo recuerdo haber terminado más chido el final y cuando abrí el documento estaba igual ;-;  
> Por otro lado, tenía un rato siguiendo a la selección de Irán y me he encariñado mucho con ellos, aunque planeaba hacer algo de Sardar y Saeed, terminé haciéndolo con Ramin porque también me encantan juntos jaja


End file.
